


The Other Brave Man

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Children, Dad Negan, F/M, Love, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being a Parent, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: After many years, your daughter asks about her father, due to other kids making fun of her at school.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So... this was difficult to write, but at the end, I liked the result. Hope you like it too :)

“Mom, where is my dad?”

You turned around quickly, leaving the tray of cookies on the table instantly and burning yourself a little bit. Still, the conversation had too much of your mind to it to even realize it. You thought you had more time till these questions came along. Fair to say you were _very_ surprised.

“W-Why are you asking that, honey?” You answered, trying not to sound too nervous, looking at your little girl.

“Well, Ben at school said my dad is a monster kept in Alexandria.” She pouted a bit, still sitting in the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Then looked at the cookies. “Aren’t those supposed to be brown?” She asked about the black cookies, confused.

You chuckled softly. “Yeah. I messed them up again.” You side smiled, trying to get off the ‘dad’ topic.

“So?” She asked, intrigued, not leaving the subject. “Where is he? Did he go to heaven?”

For a few seconds you considered it. Telling her Negan was dead would be an easy way to go; but you knew that in a few years she’d find out he was alive and that he actually lived in Alexandria. Also, Negan would be very angry if he ever found out about it.

“No, honey… Uhm…” You tried to find some way to explain but for some reason it was so hard for you to articulate words. She raised an eyebrow in expectation of an answer; just like her dad. “Well…” You sat down next to her, and took a deep breath in, trying to calm down. “I think you are old enough now. Six years old isn’t something to mess with.”

Your daughter smiled a bit and nodded proudly, crossing her arms over the table.

“Remember about those stories about the brave man?” you asked, finding a place to start.

Your daughter nodded. “He was so brave that he blew up a bridge to keep his friends safe.” She remembered, still confused.

“Well, there was another brave man, before.” You nodded and smiled softly. “He was alone in the world when the virus started.” You had to change some things up, there was no way she was going to hear about the other wives or even Lucille. _Nope_. “So, he was brave by going out and helping people. He brought them all together and built a place for them to stay; with food, beds and jobs; and they all became friends.”

“But why they don’t ever talk about him?” She asked tilting her head a bit.

“Well, this brave man also had a problem.” You answered, looking for the right words to say next while looking at her little hazel colored eyes; just like her father’s. “He only cared about his friends. So, when other people came by, he didn’t help them anymore.” You continued. “He thought he was doing the good thing, so he even stole from these people so he could give their food to his friends. You get it?”

Your daughter’s eyebrows were frowned, but slowly she nodded. “Like when we steal eggs from chickens so we can eat them?” She asked.

You chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yeah. Kind of like that.” You couldn’t help but smile at how innocent she was; and the picture of Negan laughing out loud about that commentary. “Anyway. So, this brave man once stole from very, very strong people.” You kept going, hoping she would understand. “And they fought him. Very badly. They didn’t know him, so they thought he was very, very bad; and not brave at all.” You looked down for a second, a hint of sadness touching your heart.

“But he was actually just feeding his friends, right?” She asked. “He was good to his friends.”

You smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah, he was. He was very good.” you answered, remembering how the people from The Sanctuary used to put him on a pedestal. “So honey, this brave man, he lost the fight to those strong people.”

“He went to heaven?” she asked instantly, her eyes opened as plates in shock.

“No! No, no.” You answered quickly. “He didn’t. But they trapped him in a cage; so he would be good someday.” You tried your best to phrase it. “You get it?”

She nodded quickly. “Yup. Like when people had jails before. They told us about it in school.”

You smiled softly at her cuteness and grabbed a cookie from the tray, already cooled down and gave it to her. She grabbed it in her hands and opened it to see if any part of it was still good.

“It’s like the brave man.” She said out of nowhere, still looking at the cracked cookie. Without the need to ask, she explained: “It’s black and messed up outside; but it’s still good in the inside.” She showed her mom the cookie. It was brown gold-ish inside; just the perfect color for those cookies.

“Exactly, hun.” You nodded.

“But mamma, what does it have to do with my dad?” She asked, not understanding the reason to tell all that story.

You took a deep breath again and after a few seconds in silence you took her hand in yours. “The brave man **_is_** your dad.”

Your daughter stopped eating the cookie, she looked much more surprised than you thought she would be.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

You chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Can I see him?”


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks of your kid terrorizing you about meeting the brave man, you finally got an answer from Michonne, who gave her permission for you both to go visit Negan. You arranged a date and was fair to say you didn’t know who was most nervous, you or your daughter.

When the day came, the kid woke up first thing in the morning. Got all changed and prepared for the little trip and by noon you were in your way alongside with other travelers from The Hilltop.

It had been too long. Now you were starting to panic. What if he didn’t want to see you or your kid?

No. He would never. He loved children and he loved you; you were sure. Even as you hadn’t been there in years, he _had_ to keep on loving you.

Once you arrived, your heart skipped a beat. Looking at those gates opening up for you again made your blood stop its path. You stayed there in the entry for a couple seconds. Your daughter was confused as to why you were doing this but you just… had to. This had been your home. This is where you met the man of your dreams, where you learned about, well… everything.

“Remembering some stuff?”

You turned around and smiled as Michonne came by and hugged you tightly. “It’s been so long.” you hummed in the hug. “Everything looks so different.”

Your daughter held your hand and you instantly remembered. “Heh. Sorry.” You chuckled to your daughter’s angry face. You presented her to Michonne; who looked mesmerized by the kid’s factions.

“She looks like him a lot.” She chuckled a bit, looking at you. You nodded; every day there was something else about her that reminded you of him. “Hey young lady; do you think you could help me with something?” Michonne asked your daughter; who quickly nodded. She was like that; always willing to help. Michonne handed you something and then took the kid’s hand. “We’ll be back in half an hour.” Michonne said, looking at you as if she knew what you _needed_ to do first.

You stayed there as Michonne took your kid with her. You opened your hand and saw the keys; then looked around and sighed, still not able to process how this place could make you feel so many things. There, you remembered why you left in the first place. It was too much. Almost all of your memories not only with Negan but with your friends were kept; frozen, in Alexandria’s grounds.

You still felt like shit. Rick’s face of disappointment when he knew you had been screwing around with Negan was burning there in your heart; even after all those years. Guilt was a bitch. Rick was a friend, a companion; he was family. An there you went and got pregnant by the enemy.

Rick was way too good, still. Even as you could see how hurt he was; he helped in every way possible for you to feel better; him being the one to get you to Hilltop in the first place. He knew that staying in Alexandria, knowing Negan was there, just a couple meters away; was killing you. He would always say that after all, Negan did do something good: your daughter

After standing there for some time, you sighed; starting to walk to where you knew you had to go.

When you opened the door, your breathing started getting unsteady. You were scared about who this man would be. What if he wasn’t the same as before?

You made your way downstairs after locking the door from inside again. You tried to be steady and confident, as the dark surrounded you in that hallway. Once you were there, you stayed in the dark, too shy to say anything. Negan looked at you, or well… at the dark.

He was alright. He didn’t have cuts or any torture marks. He was fucking okay. His beard was even shaved and his hair was the right length. You kept on studying him, the way he looked like he was about to die from boredom right there sitting in his bed.

“What is it with all that fucking suspense, Gabey?”

You smiled softly. His voice. Fuck, you missed it so much. And the way all that swearing came out like soft butter.

You took a deep breath and slowly took a step into the light.

He looked at you, and you looked at him. It went like that for more than time than expected. He looked confused, his eyebrows starting to frown as you tried to remain still.

“What the fuck?” He said in almost a whisper, slowly getting up from the bed. You remembered about how tall he was and felt little, but in a good way. He was the only one who could make you feel like this. He wasn’t even a fucking meter away. He was so close, again.

“I- Uhm…” you looked up at his questioning eyes. “Hi” you said awkwardly, your hands playing with each other to try to relieve the shyness.

He kept on looking at you for a few seconds, and then; out of nowhere, he smiled… wide. That fucking smile that could have you on your knees.

“Well look at you all shy and stuff.” He grinned. “Like the first time I met you.”

Your cheeks started turning red and he laughed a bit.

“Relax, honey.” He said and you sighed softly, trying to loosen up a bit. “What is it? Are you okay? I am wondering how did Michonne let you in.” He spoke as he leaned a bit against the wall next to him.

“Well, uhm…” you tried to say it but it just wasn’t coming out. “It was kind of a little emergency.” You explained and his face of worry made you chuckle. “Don’t worry. I am okay.” You said. “Negan… I…” you sighed, your eyes starting to water. “I am sorry I didn’t come by in all these years.”

Negan gave you a sad smile. He saw how you were starting to play with your fingers again; so he slowly extended his hand through the bars. After a few seconds, you took it. Just as warm and strong as he was before.

“Doll, I am not angry. I was, for a while. But I get it. There’s a whole world out there for you.” He explained, caressing your hand with his thumb. Some tears left your eyes and he looked truly concerned. “Please. Believe me. You know I would never lie to you. It’s okay.”

You looked at him and moved your head no. “Negan, that’s not- it’s not why I didn’t…” You tried to speak but you felt like you were running out of air. You looked to the ground, trying to get your shit together.

“Honey, hey, look at me.” Negan said with a careful, lovingly tone, his hand not leaving yours. You didn’t look up, tears kept coming out. “I said look at me.” He ordered. You slowly looked up. You knew that tone of voice. He smiled softly, knowing his words and voice still had an effect in you. “You can tell me anything, remember?”

You nodded slowly, wiping your tears away with your other hand. “Yeah.” You answered with a trace of happiness. He was right. You could tell him everything back then, so you could do it no. He held your hand tightly, wishing he could do something else. “Negan…” you swallowed hard before saying it. “I…" You traced off, knowing what you had to say. _We_ have a daughter.”

You saw his expression change, he looked confused but mostly, happiness appeared right there in his eyes. He held your hand tighter.

“W-What…” Negan started but he truly didn’t know what to say. He smiled and rubbed his face with his other hand. “Well, fuck” He chuckled, making you laugh a bit. “I sure as hell wasn’t expecting that.”

You smiled and nodded. “I know. I should’ve said it sooner but I guess… I guess I was waiting until she could understand it.” You explained and you both looked at each other in silence for a couple seconds. You let go of his hand for a moment then, reaching out for your pocket and getting out a key. Negan looked at it and then back up to your eyes. “I trust you.” You said trying to send him a message, and he understood, nodding slowly. He felt… weird. But he really wanted it, too. He just stood there, looking at you open the bared-door and put the key into your pocket again.

Even when it was already open, he just stood there, not moving a muscle. It wasn’t the ‘going out of the cell’ that freaked him out a bit; he had been out for picking up tomatoes a few times. What freaked him out was having someone as close as you in there.

You looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile, but when he didn’t move; you took it into your own hands. You walked in and he smiled a bit.

You didn’t need to say anything. He didn’t, either. You both just sank into each other’s arms, breathing each other’s essence. “You always smell like strawberries” he said, making you laugh as you buried your face into the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

You were about to say something when you both heard a loud knock on the door upstairs. “That must be her.” You said as you separated a bit. He looked at you and nodded. “I have to go open the door.” You chuckled a bit as he didn’t let go of his hold on your waist.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me first, darling?”


End file.
